The Orgen Trail: Spoofs and Anime
by Anjiu VanStar
Summary: This is a journal type of story the the club The Hall Of Bish has written, with Achan and Jchan hosts of The Hall Of Bish, Aoish, Shesshomaru, Kenshin, and more anime, manga, and other movie characters within..
1. April 30th to May 31st 1848

**The Hall Of Bish Presents:**

"**Oregon Trail"**

_We only own the characters: A-chan and J-chan all the rest are just our good friends..!_

_Note: This is still a work in progress things may change..!_

_Be nice about your criticism please._

**April 30, 1848: "The Journey Begins"**

Here begins my journal. **I** am **A-Chan**, who was formerly a book shop owner and a teacher. Tomorrow we leave _'Independence'_ behind to begin our journey west to Oregon City. Before we leave though, we must purchase the supplies that we will need and that our Conestoga wagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek across the country.

I pray that my skill in commerce and trade will prove of some value to every one in our group.

I am so excited. **J-Chan**, and **myself** are in the company of four Bishouen: One Youkai, **Shesshomaru**; One Celestial being, **Toya**; One Rurouni, **Kenshin**; and One Ninja, **Aoshi**..

_A-Chan_

**May 1, 1848: "A Great Deal"**

Today **Kenshin** suggested that we take advantage of a package deal offered from a local general store. What a relief not to have to shop for each thing individually!

Included in the package we purchased is:

_10 oxen., 1 16-oz. bottle of ammonia, 2 bonnets, 6 pairs of boots, 1 16-oz. box of borax, 1 16-oz bottle of brandy, 1 8-oz. bottle of chamomile, 1 4-oz. bottle of camphor, 1 16-oz. bottle of castor oil, 1 8-oz. jar of dandelion, 1 8-oz. box of Dover's Powder, 1 8-oz. bottle of Duffy's Elixir, 2 12-oz. bottles of Epsom salts, 2 5-lb. sacks of garlic, 50 pounds of ham, 3 pounds of tea, 4 hats, 1 4-oz. bottle of iodine, 2 16-oz. bottles of isopropyl alcohol, 2 4-oz. boxes of James Fever Powder, 1 8-oz. bottle of linseed oil, 10 pairs of long underwear, 10 pairs of mittens, 1 16-oz. bottle of olive oil, 2 25-lb. Kegs of pickles, 15 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 50 pounds of salt pork, 1 4-oz. bottle of sarsaparilla, 1 6-oz. bottle of sassafras, 1 4-oz. bottle of spearmint, 1 16-oz. bottle of turpentine, 1 30-lb. keg of vinegar, 1 gallon jug of whiskey, 7 winter coats, 7 winter scarves, 1 8-oz. bottle of witch hazel. Purchased 1 ax, 2 5-lb. bags of beads, 10 blankets, 3 yards of brown muslin cloth, 1 butcher knife, 2 dozen candles, 3 canteens, 1 checkers board and set, 1 compass, 1 deck of playing cards, 1 Dutch oven, 1 fiddle, 1 fishing net, 1 fishing pole, 1 flute, 1 frying pan, 1 guitar, 1 hammer, 1 harmonica, 1 hatchet, 1 hunting knife, 1 ladle, 2 lanterns, 3 30-yard spools of mending yarn, 1 pail, 1 pan, 1 pick ax, 1 pocket watch, 1 pot, 2 30-foot lengths of rope, 1 saw, 1 shovel, 1 tent, 1 thermometer, 6 tin cups, 6 tin plates, and 1 washboard._

We are finally ready... Let's get a move on. (.)

_A-Chan_

**May 3, 1848: "The First Sign Of Trouble"**

Today we approached _'Blue River'_. We had to figure a way to cross the river, and fording it looks to be our best option.

We were wrong; we swamped the wagon in the river and lost: _75 pounds of bacon; 10 pounds of cheese; 14 pounds of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; 2 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; and 3_ _hats._ It is quite saddening…

**Aoshi **almost drowned. (#.#) On top of it all** J-Chan** broke a bone in her arm when she rescued him... (.) Luckily though **Toya** was able to set her bone and applied a splint. **J-Chan's** arm should heal nicely thanks to **Toya**. (.) She is very lucky to have only broken her arm. **I** hope she heals fast; **I** will miss working with her.

_A-Chan_

**May 4, 1848: "Our First Visitors" **

Today some friendscame by for a visit, near _'Westport'_. **_Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Songo, Koga, and Kirara_**, we all had a very nice chat over dinner. **_Kirara_** is the cutest kitten **I** have ever seen, but her two tails is a bit odd. **_Inuyasha _**oddlyhad dog ears; **Kenshin, Aoshi, J-Chan** and **I** couldn't help but want to touch them. That put **_Inuyasha_** in a bit of a bad mood though... **Shippo** was so cute but he also had unusual ears, and looked like he is part fox, still he was adorable. **_Koga _**has pointed ears, and wears a skirt made out of fur, with a tail. **I** can't tell if the tail is attached to his flesh or something attached to the skirt. Now that **I** think of it **Shesshomaru** also has pointed ears, how strange... **Shesshomaru** avoided **_Inuyasha_** the whole night; **I** wonder if they know each other? **_Songo_** carried what looked like a large wood angled tool. She was very happy to demonstrate how she uses the tool when **_Miroku_** grouped **J-Chan** and** I**. **_Miroku _**seems to be a Monk of some kind. He is has some nice skills, but also has a wind tunnel in his hand, as to why, **I** can't figure it out. **I **couldn't help but begin to fall for him. He didn't seem to mind at all. **I** think **_Songo_** likes him though so **I **tried not to flirt too much. **_Koga_** and **_Inuyasha_** both seemed to fight a lot, especially when it came to **_Kagome's_** attention. **I** think **_Inuyasha_** has won **_Kagome's_** heart from the looks of things. **_Kagome_** is a sweet girl, the only one that seems like us really. When I say us I mean **J-Chan** and **I**. She was also very helpful. She helped us prepare dinner. It seems that they have all decided to work together and search for some kind of jewel. **I** hope they find it.

The rest of the night **Kenshin** entertained us with a song while **Shesshomaru** played the flute, **Aoshi** the fiddle, and **Toya** the guitar. After that we took turns playing checkers, and cards. It was a blast..! I hope we can do it again sometime soon. (.)

_A-Chan_

**May 5, 1848: "Supply Restock" **

Today we stopped in a local town where **J-Chan** and **Shesshomaru** were able to purchase:

_1 box of 20 bullets, 35 pounds of ham, 3 hats, 1 pistol, 11 pounds of salt pork, 3 sets of clothing, 2 10-lb. sacks of shot, and 1 shotgun. _Form a shop keeper named** _Yuu_. **

**Aoshi **had to pic up some supplies forgotten by them though. Such as: _1 30-lb. keg of vinegar, 4 winter coats, and 2 winter scarves. _

**I** am glad we had the chance to purchase some goods before we get to far out west. **I** would hate to imagine running out of supplies while out on the trail. (#.#)

Before we left we invited **_Yuu_** and his friends to eat diner with us. **_Yuu_** accepted and brought:**_ Miki, Arimi, Ginta, Satoshi, Tsutomu, Meiko_**, and **_Nachan._** They were a sweet bunch.. **_Tsutomu_** and**_ Ginta_** both obviously liked **_Arimi. Tsutomu _**cried every time **_Arimi_** told him to go away. **_Ginta_** and **_Tsutomu, _**we learned are cozens. **_Miki _**and **_Yuu's_** parents live together. **_Arimi_** is from another school, but met every one because she knows **_Yuu_**. **_Satoshi_** is high class like **_Meiko_** and he likes to flirt especially with **_Meiko_**. **_Nachan_** is **_Miki, Yuu, Ginta, Satoshi, and Meiko's_** teacher, and **_Meiko_** is **_Miki's_** best friend. **_Arimi_** and **_Miki_** both have a thing for **_Yuu_**. All together we had a fun time, we played cards, checkers and listened to **_Miwa, Yuu, Ginta,_** **Kenshin, Aoshi, Toya**, and** Shesshomaru** sing and while us girls danced.

It was another great night..!

_A-Chan_

**May 7, 1848: "Lucky"**

**_Lumiere_**,our candle, suggested to **me**, over tea, that we would reach _'New Santa Fe'_ today, and he was right. We were there by mid afternoon. **My** curiosity asks how **_Lumiere_** knew (.), although it was nice to find another town. The Men acted like gentlemen today, it was real nice. **Toya** and **I** took a walk into town while **Kenshin** did some laundry, **Aoshi** cleaned the wagon, and **Shesshomaru** played checkers with **J-Chan**.

While in town **Toya** and **I** bought: _11 pounds of coffee beans, 1 deck of playing cards, 28 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables, 3 pounds of ham, 1 pan, 1 25-lb. keg of pickles, 2 skillets, 6 pounds of tea._

We have been very smart and lucky not to run out off our supplies, so far on the journey.

When **Toya** and I returned from the town and the men went to work on diner while **J-Chan** and **I** played the first game of cards with our new deck. (.)

_A-Chan_

**May 9, 1848: "The First Landmark"**

The trail brought us to _'Lone Elm'_ today.

It is a beautiful site (.), one of the first landmarks so far that we have come across. **I** am looking forward to seeing many more landmarks as we continue our journey.

The men have been a big help lately. With **J-Chan** being out of commission, because of her broken arm, we need the extra help.

_A-Chan_

**May 12, 1848: "Flooded" **

Some people in our wagon train have already become weary of the journey. They are stopping and forming their own towns out here in the wild. It is a bit depressing seeing them in such a mood. It may start to affect the others in our train.

We have found the trail in front of us is flooded, what a shame. We had to wait two days for the conditions to improve. When they finely did we quickly cleaned camp and continued

on our path.

On a side note,** Aoshi** caught a cold yesterday, but he is doing better now. Thank goodness… (.)

_A-Chan_

**May 13, 1848: "Relapse"**

Today we found the trail flooded again. We have to wait for conditions to improve. And we are still waiting. (-.-)

**Aoshi** seems to be having a relapse of the cold. It is a bit difficult taking care of two people. Thank goodness **I** have help.

_A-Chan_

**May 14, 1848: "looser"**

We came upon a portion of the trail that was flooded yesterday, and have to wait for conditions to improve. We are still at a halt. (-.-)

**J-Chan **and** Shesshomaru** played checkers all day, while **Kenshin**, **Toya**, **Aoshi **and **I** played cards. **I **havenoticedover the past few days that** Shesshomaru** is really good at checkers, and that **J-Chan **is a good looser...

Is it getting hot in here? (;.)

_A-Chan_

**May 15, 1848: "A Walk In The Rain"**

The trail is still flooded, so we are stuck here waiting for the conditions to improve.

**Kenshin** and **I** had decided to scout the trail ahead to see how far the trail is flooded, and to see if it was showing any signs of improvement.. While we were away it started pouring and it got so bad that we had to find shelter. Good thing **Kenshin** thought ahead and brought some food and luckily he spotted a cave not to far from where we were standing as it started to pour. It was pretty stupid of us to have gone out seeing the dark clouds, but we couldn't just sit around doing nothing. The whole time we were stuck in the cave, **Kenshin** was a complete gentleman and we were able to share some quality time together. **I** hope the others didn't worry about us. **I** really enjoyed being with **Kenshin**.

**Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** played cards today and **J-Chan** won. **Shesshomaru **seemed very proud of her, yet disappointed in his loss.

**Aoshi** and **Toya** played checkers, and they seem to have had a draw. There isn't much to do due to the flooded trail... (;-.-)

_A-Chan_

**May 17, 1848: "Flooded Still"**

We are still waiting for the trail to clear up. **I** am sick of the waiting. I want to get out on the trail again. Every one is getting restless even the reserved **Kenshin**. **I** caught him talking to himself. We all have decided it is best to leave him alone for awhile. Also that he should probably rest awhile.

**Aoshi** spotted some men wearing some strange armor in the distance not far from '_Blue Mound'_. There has been no confrontation with them but some concern so far.

**Toya** insists that they look harmless. So **J-Chan** decided we should confront them.

So I asked them to come over for dinner... It turned out they were what you call Zodiac Knights. There names are: **_Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Seiya_**. They said that they were on a quest and had no time to stay for dinner but were flattered that we asked.. J-Chan and I were disappointed but the men seemed pleased..

_A-Chan_

**May 21, 1848: "The Ferry"**

**Kenshin** still seems restless, though the trail has cleared up. So we decided to rest for a time near _'Kansas River'_.

After our short rest **Shesshomaru** suggested we take advantage of the ferry nearby, Instead of fording the river. **I** am so glad the ferry was there, **I** hate crossing rivers, and it can be so dangerous. (;.)

_A-Chan_

**May 22, 1848 "100 Miles"**

Today we have traveled _100 miles_. To celebrate **Kenshin**, **Aoshi**, **Toya **and **I** went to _'Saint Mary's Mission'_. **J-Chan** and **Shesshomaru** decide to stay behind play cards at the camp instead of joining us. **I** swear they are growing fond of each other.

**Kenshin **went ahead and purchased: _30 10-lb. sacks of flour, and 15 pounds of salt pork._ We were almost out. While **Toya** and **I** went to explore, **Kenshin** is so smart, and sweet. (.)

**I** got a nasty splinter in my thumb, after tripping while exploring the church. But **Toya** extracted it without too much difficulty.

_A-Chan_

**May 24, 1848: "Cloudy"**

We made our way past _'Red Vermillion River'_ late this afternoon. It was beautiful, though the trail could be better.

It has been real cloudy lately. I am not complaining though, it keeps the heat away.. (.)

**I** caught **Aoshi** giving **J-Chan** privet checker lessons while **Shesshomaru **and **Kenshin** were out on a walk. **I** am not sure who she looks better with.

**I** beat **Toya** at a game of cards for the first time since we started the journey. He was a bit annoyed at me but recovered when **I** lost the second game, male egos are so hard to understand…

On a side note; **I** swear **I** saw **Kenshin** watching us with an odd expression on his face.

_A-Chan_

**May 25, 1848: "Fun In The Sun"**

Today we took camp at _'Scott Springs'_. It is such a cute spring. We had a picnic, wadded in the water, and fished for our dinner during the day.

When night fell, **Shesshomaru** pulled out his Flute, and **Aoshi** his fiddle. At what time, they began to play which encouraged **Toya** & **Kenshin** to sing. It was a lot of fun. It was a bit of a surprise too.

On a side note; **Aoshi** has been real quiet lately. I wonder what is on his mind. (0.o)

_A-Chan_

**May 27, 1848: "We Went Swimming"**

Today we passed _'Alcove Springs'_ and reached our goal for the day _'Big Blue River'_.

After a unanimous vote we decided to rest at _'Big Blue River'_ for the night...

During the day we all went for a swim… It was a lot of fun. **Toya** and **Kenshin** are really great swimmers. I really enjoyed swimming with them.

**J-Chan** was kept company in the shallow water with **Shesshomaru** and **Aoshi** the whole time we were in the water. Of course she didn't go out to far because of her arm. I was really surprised to see that **Aoshi** could swim. (0.o) Especially after the way he reacted when our wagon tipped over a while back.

_A-Chan_

**May 28, 1848: "A Sudden Death"**

Today was a very sad day, **Aoshi** has died of cholera. It was such a shock. . No one had a clue he was sick. He hid it very well. No wonder he was brave and went for a swim yesterday. He must have known his time was coming to an end, even if he only knew it subconsciously.

**Kenshin** and **Toya** have provided **Aoshi** with a proper burial, while **Shesshomaru** and I consoled **J-Chan. **It is so sad to have lost a friend so suddenly, knowing could have prevented it. (T.T) If we would have known **Aoshi** was sick I could have given him Epson salt.

_**Those darn ninja Egos...!**_

_A-Chan_

**May 29, 1848: "The Tension"**

We Reached _'St. Joseph Road Junction' _at about noon today. It is about time!

We have been waiting for it.

On a side note; every one has been quiet since **Aoshi** passed away. (T.T)

You could cut the tension in the air, with a butter knife if you wanted to, **I** am sure..

_A-Chan_

**May 31, 1848: "A Sudden Thunderstorm"**

A sudden thunderstorm caught us on the trail. **Kenshin** suggested it was best to wait for conditions to improve.

**I** am glad we waited; a train ahead of us had a major accident. Five people were seriously injured. To think it could have been us..! (;.;)

_A-Chan_


	2. June 3rd to July 25th 1848

**The Hall Of Bish Presents:**

"**Oregon Trail"**

_We only own the characters: A-chan and J-chan all the rest are just our good friends..!_

_Note: This is still a work in progress things may change..!_

_Be nice about your criticism please._

**June 3, 1848: "Food Poisoning"**

**Shesshomaru** has a bad case of food poisoning today. **Toya** decided to administer Epsom salt. **J-Chan** is very worried about him, **I** can't blame her.. **I** would be too it he were **Kenshin** or **Toya**, not that **I** am not worried a little. **I** am sure he will be fine..! **Toya **is a great doctor.

On a side note;** I** guess **Shesshomaru** learned from **Aoshi's** mistake and acted like a man, and confessed he was feeling ill.

_A-Chan_

**June 5, 1848 "The Splint Comes Off"**

Another severe thunderstorm appeared suddenly. So we have decided it is best to wait for conditions to improve.

It was a good opportunity too, because **Toya** decided it was time for **J-Chan's** splint to come off. She has healed nicely and quickly. It will be pleasant to have her working by my side again.

**Kenshin**, **J-Chan** and I played cards, while **Shesshomaru** played his flute and **Toya **sang till the storm died down...

_Died..** I **hate that word**. (;;T.T;;)**_

_A-Chan_

**June 8, 1848: "Cholera Again"**

Yesterday upon **Toya's** request, we camped near _'The Narrows'_. It was a most pleasant break. _'The Narrows'_ is very beautiful and peaceful...

Today we discovered that **J-Chan** has cholera. What a shame… **Toya** decided to administer Epsom salt. Hopefully she will be ok; **I **don't want to loose my best friend. **Shesshomaru** is a wreck. He wants her to survive the most. **Kenshin** says it is the worst Disease you can catch on the trail. **I** am so glad someone is being enthusiastic. (-.-)

On a side note; **Shesshomaru** is finally feeling one hundred percent better... **I** am glad; we really could use his help... (.)

_A-Chan_

**June 11, 1848: "Poisoned Water"**

Today** Shesshomaru** saw a small, foul-looking pool of water near _"The Coast of Nebraska"_. **Toya** and **I** agreed it could be poisoned; so **I** prevented our animals from drinking it.

**I** am glad we were smart, **I** heard some one behind us caught cholera.

On a side note;** J-Chan** is showing signs of improvement.

_A-Chan_

**June 15, 1848: "Game Day"**

Today, a severe thunderstorm made travel difficult. So we decided that we should wait for the conditions to improve. Usually **I** love storms, but **I** really dislike having to stop on the trail. But that means more quality time with the gang. (.)

**J-Chan **has almost completely recovered from cholera. So we all decided to have a game day to celebrate. We played cards, checkers, and sang. It was a lot of fun to have a day of games like this. It helped bring up our spirits to.

_A-Chan_

**June 16, 1848: "Wolves"**

**Kenshin** spotted a small party of wolves today, just a mile or so west of _'Fort Kearny'_.

There were only four a grey, a white, a tan, and a brown. Usually around here we see coyotes not wolves. **I** heard a ledged once on how when the end of he world was coming. The wolves will lead the way to paradise. **I** wonder how much is true... The wolves made several people worried in the train. But, **Shesshomaru** said we should be safe. The wolves didn't seem to want trouble. **J-Chan,** **Kenshin, Toya** and **I** were a bit curious about what **Shesshomaru** meant by that but he refused to explain.

**Toya** went into town with **J-chan** and purchased: _9 6-oz. bottles of allspice, 1 bonnet, 2 pairs of boots, 15 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal, 70 pounds of ham, 4 5-lb. slabs of lard, 4 boxes of matches, 10 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 60 pounds of salt pork, 4 10-lb. sacks of sugar, and 2 water kegs._

**I** am glad the Coyotes didn't come near here though **Shesshomaru** would have liked it if they had for some reason, that none of us can figure out. (o.0)

_A-Chan_

**June 19, 1848: "My Friends"**

A fellow wagon train member,_** Peter Parker** _claims that according to his spider sense, it's the _'Oregon Territory'_ up ahead, but **Kenshin **and the guidebook says it is _'Plum Creek'_. I think **_Peter_** is just getting a little anxious, and hopeful, because I know his spider sense can do better then that.

Also if I remember correctly _'Plum Creek'_ is where my friends **_Mary and Laura_** **_Ingles_** live. (.) **I** hear it is a beautiful place, **I** hope that **I** can persuade the guys to letting **J-Chan** and **I** to stop there for a break. It will be really nice to see **_Mary_** and **_Laura_** again...

On a side note;** J-Chan** is finely fully recovered...

_A-Chan_

**June 21, 1848: "The Ingles"**

The past two days we have stayed in _'Plumb Creek'_, where **J-Chan** and **I** stayed with **_Mary_** and **_Laura_** **_Ingles_**. It was really nice to be able to sleep in a real bed for a change.

While **J-Chan** and **I** were visiting, the four of us played cards, worked beads, and went fishing together. (.) While the boys stayed at camp and did who knows what. (o.0)

_A-Chan_

**June 23, 1848: "Sick Again"**

**Toya** came down with a bad cold, and **I** decided to increase his fluid intake. So far that has worked. His symptoms are already going down. (.)

It is a bit discouraging, it seems as soon as one person gets better another one gets sick in our wagon.At least they all have lived though the sicknesses except **Aoshi**.

Oh... **Aoshi**... (;;T.T;;)

_A-Chan_

**June 25, 1848: "Snaky Storm"**

A dreadful thunderstorm snuck up on us today. **Kenshin** figured it was best to wait for conditions to improve since **Toya** is still sick.

**Kenshin** and **I** played Cards. **Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** played Checkers. But as the day drew to an end **Kenshin** surprised us all by pulling out a harmonica and started playing it. Pleased we all joined in and sang together... (.)

_A-Chan_

**June 26, 1848: "Travel Time Change"**

**Toya** is doing much better, which is a big relief to us all. (.)

Today after a long talk, **Kenshin** announced that he and **Toya** have decided we should travel ten hours per day instead of our random time limit. Hopefully we will make it to _"Oregon" _before the first winter snow.

_A-Chan_

**June 27, 1848: "Shesshomaru Hunts"**

Today we saw _'O'Fallon's Bluffs'_, which we found most reassuring. It confirms that we are still on the right path. Thank goodness..!

Also we ran out of meat yesterday so** Shesshomaru** went out hunting and brought back two large bucks. He acted like a child with candy. He was so cute... (.)

_A-Chan_

**June 29, 1848: "Flooded, Yet Again" **

The trail is yet again flooded. We had to wait for conditions to improve. It is now June, why are we still seeing April showers..?

**Toya** played the fiddle, **Shesshomaru** the Flute and **Kenshin** sang for **J-Chan** and **I**. It was a very pleasant show. **I** tried to coax **Kenshin** into playing his harmonica again, but due to the bit of teasing **Shesshomaru** had done about **Kenshin** and his harmonica, he refused to play this evening. What a shame. (t.t)

Afterwards **Toya** cleaned up, while **Kenshin** and **I** went on a walk, and **Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** played checkers. **J-Chan** finally beat **Shesshomaru**. **I** guess the privet lessons she had with **Aoshi** paid off.

Oh **Aoshi**... (;;T.T;;)

_A-Chan_

**June 30, 1848: "Aoshi"**

We came upon a portion of the trail that was flooded yesterday, and had to wait for conditions to improve. Unfortunately we are still stuck here waiting.

Again the **Toya**, **Kenshin**, and **Shesshomaru** sang and played their instruments for us. **Kenshin** even played his harmonica, once **J-Chan** made **Shesshomaru** apologize for teasing him. The men seemed to enjoy it as mush as **J-Chan** and **I** enjoy listening to them.

On nights like this we miss **Aoshi** the most. The rest of the day and night every one wandered around depressed.

On a side note,** Shesshomaru** seems to fancy **J-Chan**. He sure watches her a lot.

_A-Chan_

**July 1, 1848: "Kenshin"**

The trail is still flooded so we are still waiting for conditions to improve. (-.-) Things are growing depressing quickly.

**Kenshin** and I took a walk, it was really nice. **I** learned a lot more about him today. He is a big help and really sweet. **I** think **I **am growing quite found of him.

**Toya** was a dear and cleaned up the camp, while **Kenshin** and **I** were away and while **Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** played cards.

Still the air felt heavy though... It is nights like this that make us miss **Aoshi** the most..! Oh **Aoshi**... (;;T.T;;)

_A-Chan_

**July 3, 1848: "Chocolate"**

The trail finally cleared up today and we were able to start our journey again.

Shortly after we did a thick fog rolled in. **Kenshin** suggested that we should slow down. Soon after we slowed down, the fog cleared. Thank goodness, we don't need more delays..!

Yesterday** Toya** cooked the last of the Buck, which **Shesshomaru** had shot. Now we are down to the last of our ham. I hope we get a chance to hunt again, or find a town to trade in soon.

On a side note;** J-Chan** and I really have a craving for chocolate.

_A-Chan_

**July 4, 1848: "Independence Day"**

Today is it is _Independence Day_ and we're going to continue on the trail instead of taking a full day off. We did however stop at noon near _'South Platte River'_ for lunch.

Latter on we celebrated almost all night long. It was most amusing when **Shesshomaru**, **Toya, **and **Kenshin** sang and danced for us after finishing off the _Whiskey_. **J-Chan** and **I** cooked the last of Our Ham and some sweets for every one for dinner.

On a side note; we will have a long day tomorrow, but tonight was worth it...! (.)

_A-Chan_

**July 7, 1848: "Broken Leg"**

Today we came across another no name river. After a discussion, we decided we ford it, which looks to be our best option.

But it seems we made the wrong we decision again.

Our wagon tipped over, and we lost:

_23 pounds of bacon; 3 pounds of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; 4 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; and various other items._

On top of it all, **Toya** broke his leg when it happened... **Shesshomaru** quickly retrieved **Toya** from the River while **Kenshin**, **J-Chan** and **I** collecting the spilled stuff.

Latter in the afternoon **Toya** instructed **Shesshomaru** on how to set and splint his leg.

At the same time, **Kenshin**, **J-Chan** and I cooked dinner and made a cot for **Toya** so that we could move him around easily.

I hope **Toya** will be able to walk by winter.

_A-Chan_

**July 9, 1848: "500 Miles"**

Today we passed the five hundred mile mark.

**Kenshin** seemed even more depressed then he has been lately. **I** am sure he misses **Aoshi** a lot... He has been quiet lately to... (t.t) **I** am beginning to worry about him. So **I** decided to throw a party to celebrate passing five hundred miles. It worked quite a bit. He seems a bit lighter hearted. **I** know it will take time for wounds to heal. **Aoshi **and him were like rivaling brothers. Also **Kenshin** has been the heartiest out of us all. We don't want top see him sick in any way or for any reason..!

On a side note; **Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** have helped a lot with every thing since **Toya **broke his leg. They have been a real blessing. Of course Kenshin has always been a help too... (.)

_A-Chan_

**July 10, 1848: "Camp Fire Sing Along"**

Today the wagon train got together as a whole and we all sang and told stories around the noon fire near _'Ash Hollow'_. It was a lot of fun...! The wagon train has been happy since then. And In all oddity it was **Shesshomaru **that had instigated it all. (o.0) He continues to surprise me as each day goes on.

_A-Chan_

**July 15, 1848 "Hurt Oxen"**

Today we came across a hurt Buffalo; he had apparently stepped in a hole and broke his leg. Unfortunately we had to put him out of his misery. It was some what odd to see **Shesshomaru** enjoying it though? (o.0) **I** was also surprised at the meal **Kenshin** prepared for us. Who would have known 'Buffalo Wings' would taste so good.

We were forced to rest here the night **I** have been feeling ill form the heat lately. .

The rest turned out to be exactly what **I** needed though. (.)

_A-Chan_

**July 19, 1848 "This Week"**

This week we drove our wagons and teams past _'Courthouse and Jail Rocks'_, '_Chimney Rock'_. They were awesome rock formations. We paused for a picnic near_ 'Scotts Bluff'. _It was realnice. **Kenshin** prepared a nice picnic feast, where we finished off the last of our meat.

**Shesshomaru** offered to go hunting, but he found nothing. He was some what disappointed, but **J-chan **consoled him. Those two are an official couple now. **I** am a bit jealous. **I** haven't made any progress with **Kenshin**. He seems unaware of my flirting attempts... (t.t)

**Toya** seems to be healing nicely and he is finally loosing the bad attitude he has had since he broke his leg. Thank goodness..! (.)

_A-Chan_

**July 20, 1848: "Dancing" **

We over slept and got a late start today because we had another party last night. **Shesshomaru** and **Kenshin** are great dancers. **I** felt bad for Toya though, **I** hope he heals fast... **I** am sure he was a bit upset because he was unable to join in the fun.

We passed _'Robidoux Pass Trading Post'_. Where **Kenshin** and **I** Purchased: _1 blanket, 45 pounds of cheese, 16 pounds of coffee beans, 15 10-lb. sacks of dried beans, 1 10-lb. sack of flour, 5 pounds of ham, 1 4-oz. bottle of peppermint, and 35 10-lb. sacks of salt. _Some much needed ands wanted items... Thankfully we were blessed to find a town before we ran out of salt.

_A-Chan_

**July 24, 1848: "Fort John"**

Yesterday we reached _'Laramie River' it was too deep to ford so _we decided to take advantage of the ferry. The ferry was a God send. (.)

Today we reached 'Fort John'. Where **Shesshomaru** and **J-Chan** went to purchased: _1 blanket, 3 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal, 5 10-lb. jars of grease, 30 pounds of ham, 2 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 14 5-lb. slabs of lard, 10 25-lb. kegs of pickles, 10 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 27 5-lb. tins of biscuits, 2 pairs of long underwear, 2 30-foot lengths of rope, 1 3-lb. box of saleratus, 70 pounds of salt pork 10 20-lb. sacks of rice, 35 pounds of salt pork, 1 10-bar box of soap, 2 winter coats._ We needed the supplies, especially the rope.

While they were in town and **I** cared for **Toya**, while **Kenshin** made camp. It is nice to relax at a fort for a change...

_A-Chan_

**July 25, 1848: "Bones"**

Today **Shesshomaru** spotted a grave dug up by wolves near 'Register Cliff', and pointed it out for us to see. The bones were scattered about. It was a most distressing sight (T.T), especially for **Kenshin**!

**I** hope we buried **Aoshi** deep enough..!

Oh... **Aoshi**... (;;T.T;;)

_A-Chan_


	3. August 1st to August 23rd 1848

**The Hall Of Bish Presents:**

"**Oregon Trail"**

_We only own the characters: A-chan and J-chan all the rest are just our good friends..!_

_Note: This is still a work in progress things may change..!_

_Be nice about your criticism please._

**August 1, 1848: "Mosquitoes"**

We made an early start this morning and passed _'Ayers Natural Bridge'_ just before noon.

The mosquitoes on this stretch of the trail are most troublesome according to **Kenshin**. The **Kenshin** and **Toya** are covered with red spots due to the annoying creatures, and **I** was told the spots itch like crazy. It is quite amusing too in a way.

**J-Chan** and **I** were inside the wagon asleep when we heard a lot of strange noises. So I called out to see what was going on and **Shesshomaru **informed us the mosquitoes are giving **Kenshin** and **Toya** a heck of a time, and continued to further explain. **Toya** currently being stuck on the cot can't move a lot. Every time he is bitten he glares at the vial beast with his eyes and pulls out a tool to swat flies while making a swishing sort of noise. It is a most peculiar weapon, and where he pulls it from is a mystery. The tool seems to appear from mid air. **Kenshin** on the other hand has a swarm following him, and dances around to itch the bites, while jumping every time a mosquito bites yelling Oro , A very interesting site to watch indeed. AndI** Shesshomaru** am pleased to announce that I am the only one who has been not been attacked bye the winged beasts.

**J-Chan** and **I** then quickly decided it would be best for us to stay in the wagon till we loose the mosquitoes. Except, unfortunately we know that the mosquitoes will be around for quite some time... (-.-)

**I** hate mosquitoes..! (.) My Poor **Kenshin**..! (t.t)

_A-Chan_

**August 3, 1848: "OX Skull"**

Not too much happened today except there was a river we had to cross near _'Mormon Ferry Trading Post' _and we decided to take advantage of the ferry.

As well as, **Shesshomaru** found a clean, well-formed Oxen skull a short ways from _'Mormon Ferry Trading Post'_. **Kenshin** said we should not keep the skull, it would bring bad luck, but **Shesshomaru **insisted on keeping it any ways, and he put it on his head in protest, so we gave in.

_A-Chan_

**August 4, 1848: "Ryoga"**

Today we arrived at _'North Platte River'_, despite the "help" from the yellow and black bandana wearing, wagon train mate, named **_Ryoga._** **_I _**officiallyhave come to the conclusion with several other stories on hand, that he is clueless when it comes to directions. Once he was missing from the wagon train for three weeks. Three weeks..! I am surprised he wasn't killed. And while he was gone though we had the cutest pig following us, the whole situation was quite odd. (!o.0)

Yes, yes, **_Ryoga_** is a quite an unusual man…

_A-Chan_

**August 5, 1848: "Wild Fruit"**

Today we stopped near _'Emigrant Gap'_ and were fortunate when **J-Chan** found some wild fruit. **Kenshin**, **J-Chan, Shesshomaru,** and **I** spent a few hours gathering the fruit. When we were done we found that we had gathered 16 pounds total. What a blessing..! (.)

_A-Chan_

**August 6, 1848: "Willow Springs"**

Today we rested for a time at _'Willow Springs'_ for lunch. We had a picnic, **I** cooked for a change, and **I** was very pleased when **Kenshin** complimented my cooking. (.) **Kenshin **is the one that usually cooks, and he is dear to me so it meant it a lot to me.

After lunch **Kenshin** and **I** took a walk down to the springs, while the others played cards at the camp. **Kenshin **and **I** are becoming closer **I** think. **I** still don't think he understands that **I** have feelings for him. Or maybe he just doesn't like me the same way, and isn't doing anything about it for fear of giving me the wrong idea.

**Toya** is healing very nicely. Today was a very nice, extraordinary, and peaceful day. **I** am glad to see the every one smiling again… (.)

_A-Chan_

**August 9, 1848: "100 Days & Fog"**

Last night **Toya** announced that we have been traveling for **100** days now. So to celebrate we had an extra big dinner and we all played cards together through most of the night, it was a lot of fun.

The fog was awful the next morning, so we decided to slow down. We decided to

stop around noon, at _'Independence Rock'. _Where we rested for our morning's labors until the fog cleared.

_A-Chan_

**August 11, 1848: "Sebastian"**

We Reached _'Devil's Gate'_ about noon yesterday. It was spectacular site. I completely understood what gave it the name.

Today, **_Sebastian_** told us we should reach _'Split Rock'_ with a show of claw and he was right. The weird thing is none of us remembers having him with us before. But **_Lumiere _**lit the room when heinsisted that the red crab has been with us the whole time.

_A-Chan_

**August 12, 1848: "Albino Monkey Suit"**

Today we saw the _'Three Crossings'_, what an odd name, and what a sight!

But unfortunately today we had a bit of an argument with **_Hiko,_** a cape wearing potter **_Shisio, _**a crazy guy covered in bandages**_; and Yumie, Shiso's _**love; from another wagon party in our caravan. It happened near '_Sweetwater River'_, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. It was a rather dim-witted misunderstanding really. It was a disagreement about what _**Naraku** _really looked like under his white monkey suit.

**_Naraku_** came by to see what all the commotion was about. When he learned it was about him, he smiled and took off the suit. In my opinion he is rather hansom except he had a weird spider scar on his back.

_A-Chan_

**August 16, 1848: "No name River"**

Yesterday we tried fording a no name river, which looked to be our best option. But our wagon got stuck. We had to double-team the Oxen to get our wagon out of the mud. Luckily we were able to get the wagon out without it tipping over. Unfortunately though the Oxen became excited and broke free from their restraints. **I** was wounded in the commotion. **Toya** says **I** have eternal injuries... **Kenshin **and **Shesshomaru** were able to catch and save the Oxen before they ran to far away. Thank goodness or else we would be stranded.

_A-Chan_

**August 17, 1848: "Dust Storm"**

We were hit by a sudden dust storm today. We were forced to wait for conditions to improve. When the storm was over there was sand every where. Kenshin then decided we needed to take the next day off to clean everything up.

_A-Chan_

**August 19, 1848: "Quick Sand"**

We were just informed by **_Kakshi_**, the copy ninja, that there's quicksand ahead. It looks like again we will have to slow down. None of us want to chance loosing an animal.

We camped today near _'Ice Spring Slough'_. To celebrate crossing the quick sand with no troubles we had a party with **_Iruka, Naruto, Kakshi, Sakura, Rock Lee, Gai Sensei, Jiria Sama_** and a few others from the Leaf village. It was a lot of fun..! **Kenshin, Toya**, and **Shesshomaru** played their instruments and sang for every one, while **J-Chan** and **I** cooked the dinner...

**I** was surprised at how helpful **Shesshomaru** was today, it usually in **Kenshin** doing all the work. **Kenshin** is also the one who usually drives the wagon is the one who drives the wagon day after day and never complains. It is official I am in love with **Kenshin**. **I** only hope he loves me to...

_A-Chan_

**August 22, 1848: "Toya's Back"**

We are now another step closer to our destination. We reached the Final _'Sweetwater River' _Crossing. After surveying the river, **Kenshin** decided it would be best to ford it. He was right; for once we have had no accidents, thank God..! (.)

Also, today **Shesshomaru** took **Toya's** leg cast off. It was a rather interesting thing to witness. **Shesshomaru** took the cast off with a flip of a whip. (.) But where did the whip come from. 0.o?

It is so nice to see **Toya** fully recovered, and back on the team. To celebrate we had a special dinner for **Toya's** return to our group.

**August 23, 1848: "Rowe and Jack"**

This morning we passed _'Dry Sandy Road'_, and found ourselves at _'South Pass_' by the afternoon so we decided to take a break.

**Kenshin** and **I **used the scenery as an excuse to take a walk. We talked about so many things. He would be such an amazing father one day. While walking **I** tripped on a twig and landed on a fallen tree log getting, a nasty splinter in my thumb, but **Kenshin** extracted it without any difficulty. Dang splinters this is my third one so far this week. **I** am lucky it was only that though..

Later that evening, we reached _'Pacific Springs'_ and decided to spend the night. We had a get together with **_Rowe _**and **_Jack_** from the L and R wagon group. They told us of the many adventures that they have had so far on the journey and were very flirty. It was refreshing to be flirted with. **I** still have no clue how **Kenshin** feels about me, though he got a bit angry when **_Jack _**asked me to dance. **_Rowe_** asked **J-Chan** to dance and of course **Shesshomaru** let her, he didn't seem to care, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. As a result **_Rowe_** stayed away from her for the rest of the night.

All and all it was a pleasurable night. (.)


End file.
